


Spider Man Boyf riends

by Heymynameisdurf



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spider-Man Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heymynameisdurf/pseuds/Heymynameisdurf
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for @purple-penntapus as part of the @boyfriendssecretsanta exchange on tumblr- figured I might as well post it here as well.Thanks for checking it out!(Also if anyone has any ideas for a better title, lmk! I'm struggling over here)





	Spider Man Boyf riends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for @purple-penntapus as part of the @boyfriendssecretsanta exchange on tumblr- figured I might as well post it here as well.
> 
> Thanks for checking it out!
> 
> (Also if anyone has any ideas for a better title, lmk! I'm struggling over here)

Three months. It has been three months since Michael and Jeremy started dating, and Michael was ready. There had been something Michael has always wanted to try once he got a boyfriend. The fact that that boyfriend was Jeremy made it even better.

He’d been waiting for the perfect moment to bring it up. In a perfect world, he’d be charming, but also casual, and he wouldn’t stammer or be nervous. I mean, it wasn’t like he was asking to marry him! But still, this felt like a big deal, since it was something Michael had always wanted, ever since he saw the movie Spider-Man.

Yes, the one thing Michael had been dreaming of doing was the famous upside-down Spider-Man kiss done by Toby Maguire and Kirsten Dunst.

So on a snowy Sunday afternoon, the boys were cuddled on the couch and watching Polar Express. Michael had decided today was the day. He planned it out in his head, running through it over and over since he woke up that morning. He was sure that this would go perfectly, and Jeremy would love it.

When Jeremy paused the movie and got up to use the bathroom, Michael sprang into action. As soon as Jeremy shut the door, he whipped off the blanket and laid it on the ground in front of him. Then he turned himself around so his feet were slung over the back of the couch and his head was hanging over the edge. It wasn’t long before Jeremy walked out and burst into laughter at the display of his upside-down boyfriend, arms outstretched and calling his name.

“Jeremy, my buddy! Jeremyyy! Come here and lay down on the blanket! On your stomach!!”

Michael frantically tried to pat the space in front of him from his awkward angle, and Jeremy, still laughing, obliged. He propped himself onto his elbows and gazed at his best friend with so much love. Michael blushed back at him, although whether that was from the affection or the headrush was anybody’s guess.

“Do you know where I’m going with this?” Michael giggled.

Jeremy pondered for a moment, finally stopping to question his boyfriend’s odd behavior. An idea started to take form in his mind.

“Let me know if I’m on the right track,” Jeremy inched forward a touch, and gently cupped Michael’s face in his hands.

A small smile crept onto his face, “You’re getting warmer…”

It all made sense now. Jer chuckled, “You’re such a dork.” And he leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed.

It was everything Michael thought it would be: sweet and slow, with a touch of awkward. They tenderly kissed, opening up and listening to each other, sharing the control between them. In the moment, Michael was sure that if it had been anyone else, it would have been messy, and he would have been disappointed.

But since it was Jeremy, it was perfect.

They gradually pulled apart, grinning and blushing. “Wow,” he whispered, lost in bliss. “That was-”

“I know,” whispered Jeremy, before planting a soft peck on his nose. “Do you need help getting up?”

“My god, yes, please!”


End file.
